It's Unkind Not to Share
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: *Smut* James and Kendall have shared everything from toys to clothes to colds. Now Kendall has the one thing James wants the most- Logan. James doesn't understand why sharing doesn't apply to relationships, so he takes matters into his own hands. One-sided Kogan. James/Logan/Kendall. Later Jagan & Kenlos. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**Ok, everyone.**

**I know most of you know me from the story "How to Play with a Diamond", but I decided that it was time to expand my writing horizons.**

**So, it means I'm also taking one-shot requests instead of chapters related to the plot I've set on my main fic.**

**This is obviously one of my requests and I really hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

It all started in Kindergarten, when a 4-year old blond boy named Kendall played with the miniature of the tractor he received from his mother as a birthday gift. It was all he ever wanted and when he had it in his hands for the first time, his green eyes shone more than emerald. But there was something bugging him since the time he passed through the door of the colorful room. The way a chubby boy sat at the corner with his knees up to his chest. It turned out to be the boy's first day there and he wasn't enjoying it at all. And that encouraged Kendall to stop playing and stand up, taking disordered steps until he was standing in front of the Jewish kid.

"I am Kendall. What your name?" The blond asked and the boy looked up at him before standing up.

"James. Why you talking to me? I'm fatty." The brunette replied and Kendall could notice the low self-esteem controlling the boy's way of life. Even though at that age he didn't even could spell self-esteem.

"You alone. My mommy say nobody like be alone." Kendall explained and it made James smile. Everybody always tormented him about how much he ate and it only made him drown himself in more food. "Wanna play with my new tractor?"

"I can?" James asked and Kendall nodded, feeling warm for making someone happy. So they shared the toy and the chubby brunette seemed to be a great person through Kendall's eyes. James had great ideas of games and how to use the tractors with the other toys available for the kids to play in that room. They laughed sincerely and even other kids were starting to envy their friendship.

When it was nap time, they lied beside each other on their respective mattresses and pretended to sleep. They were smiling and whispering to one another funny things that only they could understand. Even a secret handshake they created to seal them like brothers.

"Kendie, we gonna be friends forever?" James asked worried of never seeing his blond friend again. But for a boy who had been rejected for his looks by almost everybody, it was a serious thing.

"Yes Jamie. Brother Jamie." Kendall replied and they both snuggled into the cozy and warm sleep of that morning. They just didn't know they would share everything from that day on.

* * *

Like it was said, James and Kendall shared everything. And by everything it meant not only material things. One particular weekend, when James spent his spare time at Kendall's house and they both had chicken pox. They lied in Mrs. Knight's bed fighting the urge of scratching the itching craters on their skins. Sometimes, sharing everything had its disadvantages.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?" Mrs. Knight said carefully carrying Katie to her cradle.

"No, we're ok mom. Thanks." Kendall said and looked over his friend who was moaning softly. "You ok there bud?"

"Yeah, just trying to not tear my skin off my body. Damn, I'm going nuts!" James said contorting all of his limbs in synchronization.

Kendall couldn't help but giggle at the brunette's desperation. They were beginning to realize that the sharing would only intensify in the future years.

* * *

And it even included personal items. Just like it happened the day Kendall was preparing for his first date. He had come out to James, telling the brunette he was gay and had a crush on a Latino he met on his Spanish class. His friend said he had no problem with it and even told him he was into both boys and girls. And since James' confidence grew over these years, the brunette wasn't a chubby boy anymore, which was thanks to Kendall telling him to start going to the gym. Soon, James feel in love with weight lifting, and his body showed the progress of his effort.

"Here." James said handing Kendall his lucky comb. The blond looked at his friend with widened eyes, since nobody was allowed to use it except for the now pretty boy. "You gonna take it or not?"

"Sure. I just wasn't expecting to see you sharing this." Kendall said grabbing the object and fixing his hair in the mirror before giving it back to James. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The brunette said and watched his best friend leave with a huge smile plastered on his pale face.

* * *

But what seemed to be working out well since that day in Kindergarten, soon turned into an uncomfortable situation for James. The brunette saw a nerdy boy on the mall one day and for the first time he felt his body go weak over someone. He liked to dominate between four walls and upon a bed, and the guy he was gawking at seemed perfect for a submissive role. Unfortunately, when an old friend came to talk to James, he got distracted and once he looked to where the boy was, he couldn't find any trace of the short brunette.

"I'm telling you Kendall, he's perfect. I've never seen someone like him." James said while his friend looked over the fridge for something to drink.

"You don't even know if he's gay. Maybe he realized you were following him and decided to run away from your wacky mind." Kendall joked and threw a can of soda over his roommate who was glaring at him. "What?"

"He didn't even see me. He looked busy. And I'll turn him gay if he's not." James said smirking. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch, looking for the remote. "I bet he has a tight ass. It looked delicious even in those baggy shorts. I would make him scream my name while fuc…"

"Man, stop. Please save those things for yourself. I don't want to be aware of your sex life." Kendall warned and even though they were both into guys, none of them were interested in one another. Maybe it was because they were close friends and that none of them had any interest in bottoming. They were always looking for cute partners that would let them take control between four walls. Even the desire of completely dominating their respective sexual partners was something Kendall and James shared.

* * *

After three months, Kendall told James he was dating someone. The pretty boy himself hadn't been with another boy or girl since the day he saw that nerdy looking guy on the mall. The brunette didn't know why an anonymous citizen would make him feel that way. The only thing he knew was that he had to make the intellectual boy belong to him. But he just didn't know his world would change the day Kendall asked James if he could bring his actual date over their apartment. The blonde's roommate blindly agreed, since the muscular boy had his own lovers over the night several times since they moved in together.

"I bet he got that date set up just to get me to do his tasks." James said to himself while doing the dishes that'd been piling up for weeks now. Kendall was out for a few hours and the brunette assumed his friend decided to catch a movie after the dinner he had with the guy had been seeing in the past month. That was the day the blond would bring his partner to sleep in their apartment. Well, sleep wasn't Kendall's priorities of what he was going to that evening. And suddenly James heard the door being unlocked. He heard it closing and then decided to look over the guest. But when he did so, the brunette just paralyzed in his spot, not believing what was right before his hazel eyes.

"Logan, I would like you to meet my friend, James. James, Logan." Kendall introduced them to one another and the guest simply smiled before reaching out his hand to greet the taller man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you." Logan said and it broke James out of his trance. He quickly dried his soaking hands on his apron and reaching his hand to greet the one he'd been fantasizing every single night. Logan had a soft grip and James could only wonder how it would feel wrapped around his cock, which was now standing up to greet Logan as well. After a couple of seconds they parted and the pretty boy knew he couldn't live without that touch anymore. But when Kendall appeared into his field of view, wrapping his arm around his date's waist, James couldn't help but see green.

"Let's go babe? I got something to show you." The blond said seductively and Logan nervously laughed at the thoughts that invaded his mind thanks to Kendall's words. How come after seeing a work of art like James, the smart boy would still prefer his best friend over him? But the tall brunette knew he couldn't do anything unless let them go and pray for Logan come running to him after Kendall being a horrible lover in bed.

* * *

But instead of cries of disappointment, James was forced to hear the multiple cries of ecstasy from Logan as Kendall fucked him in the adjacent room. He tried to sleep, but the sounds that invaded his ears, added to the massive erection he was supporting, made James more awaken than ever. The bond seemed to know what to do by the way Logan yelled and how his voice got huskier as his moans were getting louder and louder.

"_OH YEAH KENDALL! DESTROY MY ASS! RIGHT THERE! FUCK, YOU'RE SO BIG!_" Logan screamed, not caring if anyone else was hearing to his desperate shouting. They were clearly enjoying their evening. And their movements were so intense that James could even hear their skins slapping. By the way it sounded the pretty boy assumed Kendall was fucking Logan doggy style. He couldn't take it anymore. But the only thing that he could do was try to relieve the stress that gathered in his lower regions just like most of his blood. So he rolled over until he was lying on his back and passed the hem of his tank top over his head so it was resting on the back of his neck. Then he pushed his pajama pants past his balls, quickly wrapping a hand around his throbbing column of flesh and stroking it fast enough to bring his orgasm closer. "_MORE KENDIE! OH GOD I LOVE YOUR COCK!_"

"Shit…" James groaned, pleasuring himself at the sounds that escaped from the smart boy in the room next to his. He reached his other hand to his nipple, pulling the little hardened bud and throwing his head back into the pillow. He knew he was close by the way he thrusted his hips up and off the bed, squeezing his buttocks together in the process. His toes madly curled only to warn him he'd lose it anytime soon. Taking mental notes of those signs, James reached his hand over the nightstand to grab a few tissues he always kept there. The only thing was that he forgot buying more when he went to the supermarket that week and an empty box was the only thing he was able to feel. He suddenly removed his hand from his manhood and decided to stop before it all turned into a sticky mess. Now he had to walk to the bathroom and finish himself there. "James, you're such a dumbass."

"_C'MON BABE, CUM ON MY FACE! COVER ME WITH IT!_" Logan then yelled at the top of his lungs before James could stand up from his bed. The brunette also grunted, feeling his orgasm hit him with just the sound of Logan's voice as the smart boy shouted profanities so the world could hear him. The muscular boy held onto the bed sheets as tight as he could before he his abs flexed and his dick twitched violently, shooting a long stream of cum out of the slit and into the air only to land on his flat stomach. The next jets of the sticky load were powerfully expelled from his balls, painting the pretty boy's tanned chest with white stripes. The image of Logan's face covered with his semen made him cum so hard that one of the ropes of seed reached between his thick pecs.

"I don't know how much more I can hear them fucking before going crazy." James said to himself while looking down at the way his dick softened so he could finally walk into the bathroom and clean his body from the longest and hardest orgasm he'd ever experienced. But after he was neat and ready to go back to bed, James could hear some mumbling and decided to know that was being discussed.

"That was amazing Kendall. Can we go for another round?"

* * *

Weeks have passed and most of the nights, James was forced to hear how much more his friend's sex life was better than his. That was even one night the tall brunette brought a lover and fucked the boy pretending it was Logan while hearing the smart boy's yelling. But most of the time, his calloused hand was more than enough to proportionate the best masturbating sessions he could ever know. That was until he snapped. He and Kendall shared pretty much everything since the first day they met. So why couldn't it apply to relationships? James wouldn't mind to let Kendall fuck the hell out of his sexual partners as long as he could have Logan all for himself, at least for one night only. So one day James woke up and sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for his roommate to walk out of his room, so he could tell Kendall all that he'd been keeping to himself this whole time. And when he saw the blond strolling into the same room as the pretty boy, it was time for them to have a conversation.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." James said realizing his friend was only wearing a pair of green boxers. "And this is really important."

"Sure man, what do you want to tell me?" Kendall asked opening the fridge and getting the milk carton out of it. He poured the milk into the glass and brought it closer to his mouth, waiting for the brunette's next words.

"I want you to share Logan." James answered, receiving a loud coughing sound as response. Kendall, obviously shocked by the taller man's request, choked with the white liquid he was drinking.

"What? Are you crazy? We don't share these things James. It's not a toy or anything. It's a person." Kendall explained, but by the look of persistence in the pretty boy's face made him aware that it wasn't a joke and that James really meant on getting in bed with his date. "Why would you think of something like that?"

"Dude, don't come up with your moral speech. I don't see why Logan can't be shared. You got to fuck Dak!" James pointed out, with arguments he'd been gathering in his mind to use on their conversation.

"It was after you dumpedd him! I was even thinking of asking Logan to be my boyfriend and you come up with this? Dude, not cool!" The blond said and James' heart fell. Kendall knew that look. It was the same look the brunette had when he lost someone he loved. It happened when James lost his grandma and Kendall could see his friend actually had feelings for Logan. With a deep sigh, the shorter boy couldn't believe in what he was about to say. "I'll tell Logan to let you have sex with him. But, I'll be with you two inside the room and you can't hurt him, ok?"

"Really? Kendall, you're the best!" James said and hugged his friend who still doubted he agreed with such idea. So, they walked down the hallway until Kendall's room. The taller boy couldn't help but feel his excitement grow along with the steps he took until the most incredible day of his life. He could even hear his heart singing for how happy he was. But James wasn't going to just to make Logan scream his name. He had a plan of being the best lover the smart boy had ever known. He had everything planned for a while now and Kendall would be no match for him.

"Shh… He's still asleep." Kendall whispered and they slowly made their way inside the room and James could feel himself get painfully hard at the image of a sleeping Logan lying on his stomach completely naked and with his bubbly ass in display. Finally the pretty boy was allowed to have it in his hands and the whole body of his crush. He stood in the corner, palming himself through his jeans, while Kendall walked over the bed and shook the smart boy slightly. "Time to wake up babe."

"James!?" Logan exclaimed, feeling completely vulnerable in front of the muscular brunette standing at the other side of the room, gawking at him in a very disturbing way. The naked boy quickly took hold of the covers and pulled it over his body, blushing at the way James was still looking at him like he was a piece of meat. "Kendall, love… What is he doing here?"

"Logan, you see, James and I always shared things since the day we've met and… Uh, I don't know how to say that without sounding creepy, but the thing is I want to share you with him." Kendall said and Logan's eyes widened at how insane the whole concept of their proposal was. "Babe, I know it may sound completely crazy, but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy every second of it."

"No! I can't agree with something like this." Logan said reaching out for his boxers and pulling them on under the covers in one single movement. After that he stood up and gathered his clothes in his arms before walking to the door. But before he could leave the room, a taller and wider frame appeared right in front of him, avoiding him to pass through.

"You're not going anywhere, Logie-bear." James warned and pulled the smart boy for a kiss. Logan felt that was wrong in the beginning, but the way the pretty boy brushed his lips against his felt so good. Soon enough, he let his clothes fall on the carpeted floor, only to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck and deepen their kiss. Kendall looked at the scene of his lover and best friend enjoying each other's touch and he couldn't help but begin to feel aroused. The blond promptly dropped his pants on the floor, in order to pleasure himself at the image of Logan's butt being squeezed by James' large hands, making the smart boy moan into the kiss. They parted for a moment and the taller brunette smiled at the shorter one. "Let me take care of you Logan. I'm going to make you feel fucking awesome."

"Show me what you got James." Logan replied and suddenly felt his body being lifted by a pair of strong arms before being carried back to the bed and placed upon the soft mattress. James joined him by kneeling between his legs and removing his shirt in one pull. Logan's eyes went directly on the muscular torso that stood before him and his hands moved by their own to feel the pretty boy's pecs and washboard abs, much different than Kendall's body.

"You like it, Logie?" James asked and the boy innocently looked up at him before nodding briefly. "It's all yours babe. You can touch it whenever you want."

"Oh God…" That was all Logan could say back to the man that was driving him crazy. James had such a charm that was able to break down all of his defenses. He never thought he would agree with being used by another man with the permission of his actual date. But it felt like all of his deepest desires were right there with him. "Fuck me James."

"Will do Logie-bear. Just want to play a little game first." The pretty boy said and pulled a pair of bandanas out of his pockets. Logan knew there was only one intention for them in a sexual relation and it made him moan loudly. Bondage was one of the things the smart boy wanted to avoid in his life. Every time he tried to get involved with his secret fetish, it was like he couldn't think straight and he turned into a body made to submit his lover's wishes. So, knowing James had Logan at his mercy, he grabbed the boy's wrists together and placed them against the headboard and tying them to it. He gave one last tug on the knot to make sure it was completely safe. And when he looked at the boy lying under him wearing a pair of white boxers and was forced to stay with his arms up, James licked his lips while his dick leaked precum since he was allowed to touch Kendall's lover.

"Don't go too far James. I don't want him to get hurt." The blond said climbing upon the large bed as well with his hand still wrapped around his throbbing eight inches. All that action was turning him on so much but they had to be careful.

"Let me take care of it ok?" James replied, still not used with Kendall being in the same room as him while he was about to fuck someone, but now he had to care about the only thing he wanted at that moment. So the pretty boy returned his gaze to the smart boy with that all so innocent face and a tent in his tight boxers, whimpering for James to do something. "Sorry about that. Sometimes Kendall doesn't like to share."

Logan nodded again and James lowered his head until he buried his face on the crook of his neck, biting the skin he found there while rubbing the boy's erection through his underwear. The twitching member under his hand didn't felt longer than six inches. And James loved guys with small dicks. He didn't know why, but it never failed to turn him on. So, after realizing Logan was pretty much more than perfect, James grabbed the waistband on either sides of the boy's hips and pulled down his legs before handing it to Kendall who was also standing completely naked and brought Logan's undergarment to his face and beat off by the smell of musk, piss and sweat he could feel on the white fabric.

"James…" Logan moaned wrapping his legs around the pretty boy's waist. He needed more. But all that he got was the trail of kisses James left on his body until he placed a rosy nipple inside his mouth. And that was when they noticed the tall brunette change into a wild animal. James started to bite the hard bud while his hand reached down to the puckered hole between those round cheeks. He removed his mouth from the boy's chest, curious to see Logan's face as he teased the tight entrance. "FUCK!"

"Sluts like you need to be put in place." James said fisting the boy's hair and pulling it hard, making Logan yell in pain and pleasure. That was all that the smart boy was looking for. A man who wouldn't be afraid of being rough and use him like a whore was Logan's lustful desire. Kendall watched the whole scene, but didn't stop his friend. He was so horny by watching James taking care of Logan that he had to slow down the movements of his hand on his penis so he wouldn't cum so fast. "You think it's funny to tease me like that? I bet you were with Kendall just to call my attention, wasn't it?"

"YES!" Logan answered after he received another hard pull of his hair. Kendall now wasn't sure if the boy was telling the truth or getting into James' role-play. He just thought it was amazing to see Logan submit to someone like that. "Touch me James, please."

"Shut up, bitch!" James yelled slapping Logan across his face. The smart boy's dick got even harder after that violent gesture and he had to bit his lower lip to avoid himself from coming as well. "Such a worthless slut! But you won't get away without your punishment."

"Yes, sir." Logan replied even though he knew if he misbehaved, things would get much better than they already were. James then got away from Logan's leg hold and stood up on the mattress, putting the boy into a sitting position so he was leaning against the headboard. Much to Logan's pleasure, James got rid of his jeans, staying on his feet upon the bed with a tight pair of red Armani boxers.

"Suck me." James said pulling down his underwear so it stood in the middle of his muscular thighs. The nine inches of manhood bounced free from its confinements and James quickly brought his cut massive organ closer to the boy's mouth. He didn't wait for Logan to finish pulling his lips apart and just shoved the whole length into that warm cavern. Seeing the smart boy taking James completely made Kendall lose it and he shot his load over his fast moving hands, but never tearing his eyes at the brutal blowjob taking place in his own room. "Yeah Logie, just like that. Fuck…"

James had his hands flat against the wall while moving his hips back and forth, fucking the boy's mouth furiously. Logan tried to breathe properly so he wouldn't gag around the huge piece of meat moving in and out of his mouth and constantly hitting the back of his throat. Sometimes he chocked from a wrong time to pull the air into his lungs and it resulted on several streams of saliva to pour from his mouth and run down his jaw. Kendall felt himself getting hard again while James was on the verge of exploding.

"Oh, shit! I-I'm gonna… Argh!" James warned and his balls tightened, dumping his seed into the boy's mouth who happily swallowed the heavy load of cum, before licking around the sensitive head, getting it clean until James pulled out. Logan looked up at the sweaty sex god and fought against the knots around his wrists to experience the release he was dying to have. "No, you can't cum until we say so, you dirty bitch!"

Logan moaned in response, feeling his neglected member painfully asking for some attention. James then took hold of the boy's ankles and pulled them so Logan was lying on his back again, and then pulling the legs up to reveal the inviting hole. James' dick was getting erect at that image and he had to prepare the boy before he went crazy with lust. Kendall then straddled Logan's chest so he could guide his already leaking erection into that familiar mouth. James smirked while seeing Kendall joining them, and reached out for the bottle of lube that remained above the nightstand, thanks to the long sex the couple had the night before. He opened the lid and squirted a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his fingers, spreading the substance along them.

"This is so hot." James commented looking at the asshole that asked the pretty boy to be stretched. The muscular brunette touched the little pucker with the tip of his long middle finger, before forcefully shoving it past the ring of muscles. That made Logan moan around Kendall's cock and the sound alone caused James' shaft to jump in excitement. "So tight babe…"

After working the digit against the boy's inner walls, James found a small gland that was Logan's prostate. He teased it for a while but all the preparation he needed to do in order to not hurt the smart boy during the penetration and decided to make that process even more interesting. James then reached for the vibrator Kendall kept inside the drawer next to the bed and lubed it up as well. But before using it, James grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled another bandana out of the pocked and walked over Logan before placing the cloth upon his eyes and tying the straps behind the boy's head. Now the short brunette was blindfolded and it only increased Logan's arousal. After that he took the seven inch dildo in his hand and pulled the rubber artifact into the unprepared hole. Logan chocked around Kendall for the way the cold toy was shoved into his ass.

"Yeah, feel this shit stretching your tight little asshole. It feels good, huh?" Kendall said taking the lead of the other dominating male and mercilessly fucking Logan's mouth, making him gag so he could hear the slick sound of his throat clenching around his dick. James turned on the vibrator and moved the toy in and out of the clenching walls. It didn't hurt that much since Logan was fucked multiple times the night before.

"Get off him. You've used him enough. Now it's my turn." James told Kendall who lifted his body off Logan's smaller one and waited for his friends next instructions. The smart boy was far beyond the best thing they ever shared and the blond couldn't believe he didn't think about that earlier. Now he watched as James untied one of the bandanas, removing the boy's wrists from the headboard, but with the hands still bound together. James lied on his back and pulled Logan upon him. The blindfolded boy straddled the taller man's waist. With one quick movement, James removed the toy from inside Logan's ass, but soon replacing it with his own nine inch penis before the boy could feel empty. He braced his feet flat on the mattress and used them to push his hips up and pound the smaller boy. "Fuck, Logie. If you could see how hot you look right now…"

Kendall watched the whole action, amazed at the way Logan engulfed James impressive length without feeling any kind of pain. The blond couldn't wait for his turn to fuck the small brunette and decided he had to do that before he came in his hands again. So he set himself between James' muscular legs and guided his member to the beautifully stretched hole. With one hard push, he buried his dick into Logan's ass, with James' manhood still inside there. The underside part of their cocks rubbed against one another and all that Logan could do was scream in pleasure by the way he was filled by his two lovers.

"OH FUCK ME! RIP ME IN TWO! I FEEL SO FUCKING FULL!" Logan was cursing again. He heard both boys grunt and move their hips until they found a synchronized rhythm. It was so much better than any of his fantasies and he knew it only made his orgasm come closer. The way the two cocks moved against his walls and destroyed his prostate was something he could not describe. Even his partners made sure to pound the boy with all their might. Soon the room was filled with the reek of their sweaty bodies and musky odor coming from their violent sexual interaction. Kendall couldn't take more than a few minutes of fighting the tight space in Logan's hole with James and it took him over the edge. So, he pulled out and stroked himself eagerly while watching James' cock move in and out of the abused hole. In no time he came all over Logan's ass cheeks, as the creamy substance ticked down the boy's crack and onto James' fast moving dick.

"I wanna look in your eyes when you cum babe." James said removing the bandana off Logan's eyes so they could look at each other's reaction when they both lose it. It didn't take long for James to feel the familiar pit in his stomach, so he wrapped his hand around Logan's untouched manhood and stroked it in time with his powerful thrusts. But what made Logan reach his climax was when James mouthed the words 'I love you'. The sudden love gesture made smart boy spasm and shot his balls content over the toned torso and just seeing Logan come undone above him, made James lose it as well. "Cum inside me Jamie. Fill me till I can feel it in my throat."

"Argh! I'm cumming! LOGAN!" James yelled, while his dick took care of flooding the boy's inner walls with his semen. Some of it tickled down the length of the pretty boy's cock, creating a true creampie with Logan's hole. James then reached his hand to caress the shorter brunette's cheek in a tender way, with Logan leaning against his touch. Kendall smiled at the scene and decided to leave them enjoying each other's company while he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After that day, James and Logan were officially boyfriends. Kendall was totally cool with that and even the next day of their messy threesome, the blond found the Latino he used to see in his Spanish classes. They fell in love with each other since they saw each other's eyes and soon Carlos and Logan also moved in to live with their respective boyfriends. The funny thing about all this, was that Logan was the last thing Kendall and James shared. At least until Carlos proposed them to have a foursome…

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Any kind of feedback is appreciated.**

**And if you'd like me to write a story for you as I did with this one, PM me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
